The Warlord's Legacy
by Azurion
Summary: Predecessors of Grunt were all deemed as failures, however a test subject was labelled too soon. Now he is forced to survive on one of the harshest planets with a heart aching to prove that he has more quads than any krogan before.


**A/N: If you are reading this then I am deeply humbled and have great respect for you( if not love :3). I have read many fanfics and perhaps you are one of the authors that I was inspired by. **

**This is my second fanfic, the first was ignored by people so sadly I took it down. I made lengthy plans for this fanfic, but being the insecure person that I am, I wanted to see if this one makes it through, if not then... not sure. Well then enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Perhaps the most curious thought that entered his mind was whether or not he had succeeded. The Warlord Okeer heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced at his documents piling ever endlessly at the corner of the seemingly isolated lab.

He had finished conducting his latest experiment involving the creation of a superior race of krogans along with a salarian known as professor Morlan. He never trusted the salarian and spent many minutes daily contemplating whether or not he should just shoot him in the face. The thought of the dead salarian humored him for a while. Fate smiled upon Okeer though as the salarian died due to mercenaries that hijacked his ship unexpectedly during one of his travels for more element zero needed for research.

He had long given up his dreams of synthesising a cure for the treacherous genophage that the salarians infected upon the krogans. A nerve twitched on his forehead as he glared upon his new creation.

Whether or not it was conscious was a matter of time. Okeer had dealt with a number of these experiments and sooner or later they would awake.

The tank in which the krogan was placed stasis inside gleamed with an unnatural colour of faint blue, bubbles erupted now and again to indicate that it was alive.

The door opened and Okeer instinctively reached for his pistol. Gripping the gun with bloodshot eyes expecting a hostile encounter. Okeer was not far from he truth.

A human male wearing a distinctive uniform with a black logo of a what seems to be a combination of a triangle and squares emblazoned across his chest. He never liked working with the organisation. Okeer merely grunted and placed his gun on the table, yet the human knew that it was well within Okeer's reach and any retarded actions would only serve to harm himself.

The human was called Fervor from an unknown organisation. He commanded his underlings with an iron fist and made notable achievements within the organisation. He was entrusted with the task of surveillance, keeping Okeer within his watchful eye. Most of his encounters with the krogan had only lead to arguements and quite frankly gunfire. Yet ever since his commanding leader warned him, he put aside his differences...for now at least.

"What do you want?" asked Okeer with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Shady experiment you have here..." Fervor paused while fixating his eyes onto the creation.

"That is none of your concern, either state your business or get out"

"Is this part of the agreement we settled upon?" Fervor raised his eyebrows still glaring at the tank.

"This is merely background research, nothing you should be worrying about"

"Your speaking in riddles Okeer, your hiding something"

"Prove it" Okeer faced towards Fervor with only a few centimeters between their faces. Fervor felt uneasy and intimidated yet he stayed calm and composed in the outside. There was tension arising at the midst of the close encounter. Then Fervor turned around and took a few steps towards the door.

"Do whatever it is necessary to hold the end of the deal" and with that Fervor left the room slightly sweating, which he dismisses as the cause of the temperature.

Okeer stood watching the krogan and continued on with his research. He caught a glimpse of a data log that was unfamiliar. He had stumbled across a file of Morlan's and read it with caution.

Then the shocking news came to him.

Okeer's rage swelled up. Morlan had sabotaged the creation by instilling other memories in the krogans training program behind his back. Okeer was completely unaware of this as he was too focused on his own research while paying little to no attention of what the salarian did.

Ideology was Okeer's base of intention, as he wanted the perfect krogan with the perfect mentality and attitude that will continue his legacy. He feared that the creation would be instable, that the krogan would not have the ideal mindset or even "programmed" to kill him. Fearing the endless possibilities, Okeer planned to reconfigure the recollection of the memories.

But it was too late.

The krogan had awakened and with it an unnatural eye color gleamed of pitch black. Okeer in a state of panic and confusion configured his master control device. The tank was taken by a metal crane and placed within a pod.

The pod was sequenced to be sent to a predetermined coordinated location from the last time of its used.

A countdown was displayed on the monitor. The side of the room opened and the pod was set towards an angle pointing towards the sunny sky.

Okeer was both feeling anxiety and perplexed. Sweats came flowing down his face, cold hands shaking and trembling as the timer hit the 0 mark.

The pod rocket engine immeadiately jump started, flares of red blew out from the rear. It launched with unpredictable speed ever spiraling towards the sky and with a blink of an eye, it had vanished into space.

Okeer then felt a shame at his own weakness. He could have handled the situation better, regretting every single moment whether it was the right choice, but the image of the pitch black eyes had haunted him in mere seconds.

He was curious to see where the coordinates was checking through the operating system he knew where he had sent the krogan. Okeer smiled devilishly as the eccentric mad scientist had resurfaced from within and reassured himself.

"That krogan won't survive"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the prologue, kinda ended it in a dark suspense tone just like the renegade endings :P<strong>

**Well did it provoke any emotions? I'm learning to become a better writer and having fun at the same time, if there is any grammar mistakes or spelling errors I apologize.(English is not my native language) **

**If you have any criticism then I'm all ears both in reviews and PM, any ideas you are willing to share are always welcome! :P**


End file.
